Like a family
by TheSentinel98
Summary: This oneshot revolves around the episode 13x06 Viral. I would be very happy about constructive criticism. The story was originally written in German.


Author's Note:

This oneshot revolves around the episode 13x06 Viral. I would be very happy about constructive criticism. The story was originally written in German.

Main Part:

Probationary Agent Eleanor Bishop sat on the floor of the MTAC and stared alternately at the screen and her laptop in her lap. She knew that she had hardly spent more than 90 minutes here, but it seemed like the longest time of her life. The uncertainty if her husband was doing well or not drove her crazy. She had fled here from the office to be alone. She had been unable to bear the concern for her in the faces of the others. Especially Abby's concern was clearly written in the face. She had also rejected any kind of comfort, both from Abby and and the other member of the team. Even when Gibbs wanted to send her home, she had declined. It had taken her a lot of effort to control her feelings but she wouldn't bear to do nothing and wait for the call she feared more than anything else. She remembered what Tony had said to her this morning.

'Oh, come on. Bishop, you can't fool me. Jake's been away on another one of these top-secret NSA assignments and you are a Type-A control freak. And not knowing is killing you.'

She had to admit that he was right. She was a control-freak. And now she was sick with worry. She wanted nothing more than to see him unharmed, despite her marital problems.

'The confirmed number of victims has just risen to 43', the woman at the console said interrupting her thoughts. Bishop nodded and swallowed a sob, unable to speak. At that moment, McGee entered the room.

'Hey, what's the latest?', he asked her with concern in his voice.

'News outlets are reporting 30 casualties, but my Intel puts the number at 43. And hundreds more injured'.

'Anything from the NSA?'.

'Two analysts are confirmed dead. Jake and five others are still unaccounted for'.

'You know, the-the comms are probably down. I'm sure Jake's fine, he's probably...'.

'If you want to help me, McGee, spare me the false hope', she interrupted him angrily. 'What I need are the facts, and that's it'.

'Okay, McGee looked down on his partner, who was staring furiously straight ahead and did not look at him. He slowly sat down next to her and looked at her. 'You know, when people say that they know what you're going through, they usually don't. They just say it to comfort you. But in this case, I actually know exactly what you're going through'. She looked up in surprise and turned to him. 'I was there. Two years ago. Benham Parsa'.

'His drone attack on the gala', she said slowly.

McGee nodded and contineued. 'After that explosion, um... I couldn't find Delilah. I didn't know... if she was hurt. I didn't even know if she was alive'.

The anger in Bishop's eyes was gone. It had been replaced by a mixture of compassion and concern.

'And each second feels like an hour. And the worry turns to anger. Mostly at yourself, because you know there was nothing you could do. But I remember, no matter how much I pushed everyone away, you were all there. And that's what family does, Bishop. So... whether you think you need us or not... ...we're not going anywhere'.

Now Bishop had tears in her eyes, but when she spoke her voice was firm and clear. 'Zero, zero, one, one, zero.

'You're welcome'. McGee was once again impressed by Bishop's abilities. He picked up his laptop and started helping her find news. They sat next to each other for the next hour, waiting for news. McGee worked with Bishop's sources at the NSA while she pondered her thoughts. She was incredibly touched by what McGee had said and she was so lost in thought that she barely perceived the surroundings.

'Damn', McGee's voice brought her back to reality.

'What's going on?', she exclaimed.

'Of the last 6 missing, three were found dead, another is seriously injured. Jake and another analyst are still missing'. He looked over at Bishop. She hung her head and she looked like she wanted to cry. She had nothing to do with the normal upbeat and cheerful Bishop he knew.

'Hey', he put his hand on her shoulder. 'Don't give up hope. We'll find him, ok'. She nodded, blinking away the tears. She managed to keep her composure.

'Agent McGee?', asked one of the computer technicians, 'Agent Gibbs is asking for you'.

McGee nodded to the technician and then turned back to Bishop. 'Ellie don' give up hope. I'll send Delilah up to help you. Bishop nodded slightly, but said nothing. McGee patted her shoulder for a moment before getting up and leaving the MTAC.

'McGee, come on. I need you. I'm dying here!'. He looked pleadingly at McGee. He grimaced. Just when he wanted to agree, Bishop came around the corner, her attention completely on her phone call.

'Okay, sounds good'. She sighted. 'I will'.

'Oh, thank God', McGee exclaimed.

'That was Jake', she said after hanging up. 'He's at the U.S. Embassy. NSA cut his assignment short, and he will be back at the end of the week'.

Bishop was lost in thought as the elevator door opened. She was surprised to see Gibbs. 'Oh. I thought you already left'.

'No. Looking for you'. She got in the elevator to join him.

'It's been a long two days, Gibbs. Don't really want to talk about it right now'.

'Good by me'. She was surprised that he did not say anything else, but in the same second she realized that everything was gradually becoming too much for her. As the elevator descended she fought with herself for a few seconds. But then she stopped the elevator. Gibbs looked at her but said nothing. Because Bishop did not usually talk about her feelings, he said nothing and waited. Bishop was already wrestling with her composure all day, and she could no longer drown it. So she began to speak but she didn't looked at him.

'Seven minutes. That's how close Jake came. 400 and 20 seconds, and... ...I could've lost him, Gibbs'. She turned to Gibbs. She had tears in her eyes again.

'But you didn't lose him, Ellie. Jake's safe, and he's coming home'. Bishop nodded weakly. For the first time that day, she could no longer control herself. Also, she could not stop the tears she had been holding back all day and they began to run silently over her cheeks. She offered a pathetic sight.

'Everything's gonna be all right'. Gibbs took a step toward her and embraced her. Bishop wrapped his arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. Now she began to cry properly. Now she gave free rein to the feelings she had accumulated all day. Gibbs held her as she began to shake harder and harder. He gently stroked her back while trying to calm her down. After a while, she began to calm down and finally her sobs died down. Slowly she released Gibbs and she rubbed her reddened eyes.

'Sorry boss', she said quietly, 'what do you think of me now'. She looked ashamed to the ground.

'I see someone who cares, nothing else. You have a big heart Ellie and that you care about your husband is absolutely normal'.

He hugged her once more and she snuggled up to him: 'Thank you boss', she whispered before he released her again.

'Come on, Abby says you have not eaten since breakfast. You must be starving. Let's get something for dinner. Again she nodded and Gibbs turned the elevator on again. When she left the elevator, she realized that McGee had been right. She had not known how much she needed the others, and how he had said, as if in a family, they were there for each other.

END


End file.
